


“I have a lot of work to do...” | Zeke Yeager X Reader

by mangoravioli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Choking, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Dominance, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Top Zeke Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoravioli/pseuds/mangoravioli
Summary: Zeke comes out of a meeting feeling stressed, little does Y/N know what will happen when he enters his office to find her doing her cleaning duties. He has a lot of work to do, and wants to make this quick.CONTENT WARNINGS:- C word mentions (x1)- Intense Sexual content
Relationships: Zeke Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 74





	“I have a lot of work to do...” | Zeke Yeager X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m back to writing fanfics I guess? I really struggle to write and I’m hoping this comeback is enjoyable for all you spicy Zeke fans. This is a dedication to Bun who tweeted saying there was not enough Zeke X Reader fanfics and I was like “say no more girl” it came at the perfect time for me as I wanted to start writing again after years (even though I only shared 1 fanfic, oof)!
> 
> Enjoy this

Y/N was on her final cleaning duty of the evening, rather relieved that there was only one more room to clean. Y/N was a little anxious as it was Zekes office and she found him slightly intimidating, “what if he was in there? I never know how to act around him” she thought. Y/N knocked on the door anxiously but there was no answer. A sigh released from her mouth as she walked in. Y/N observed the room, it was already pretty tidy but still proceeded to dust the windowsill and even water the numerous plants he kept, if it wasn’t for the maids they would probably have withered by now.

In another room, the meeting between titan shifters was coming to an end, “I’ll be off now I have too much to do. See you same time tomorrow.” Zeke was the first to leave, it was a stressful discussion and he felt slightly exasperated that it was not over sooner (it was just one of those days). As he walked back to his office he was muttering to himself the tasks he had to do, counting them on his fingers “Organise paperwork…check off…water pl-“ he paused as he approached the door to his office confused “why is the door open” he thought he always closed it. Opening the door slowly and through all that he had going on in his mind after the meeting, he had forgotten about cleaning duties that day.

“Oh, hello Y/N.” Zeke stood at the doorway as Y/N watered his plants. “It’s a bit of a relief to see that you tended to my plants, I have so much to do I probably would have forgotten again, even though I tell myself I will do it so thank you.” Y/N felt comfort from finally hearing this appreciation from Zeke but it still didn’t hide the overwhelming feeling of intimidation that she always felt from him. “I’ll be off now so you can work.” Y/N gave a awkward smile and began heading out. “I don’t think so.” Zeke stops her before the door placing a firm hand upon her shoulder. Y/N froze. “I know what you want, you cannot pretend anymore Y/N, I’ve been keeping a close eye on you. The way you act so shy and eager to get out of my sight, it’s almost irritating.”

Zeke locked the door and headed to his desk pulling out his chair from underneath pushing it into the back of Y/N legs so she would fall onto it. “Are you going to admit what you want? Or do I have to force it out of you Y/N. I think it’ll be easier if you just admit defeat, you’re very easy to read.” Y/N paused for a moment to think “I’m so embarrassed, what do I even say, “I have a crush on you” no, that sounds childish “I really like you” that’s so awkward.” Zeke had bent down to her level, taking off his glasses to place them on the desk next to them. “It’s been a long day Y/N and I have work to do so lets make this quick.”

He proceeded to grab onto Y/N’s thighs, surprisingly gentle at first, caressing them before gathering up the skirt she was wearing until his hands met the top of her thighs. Y/N blushed and tensed up abruptly once Zeke started to move his face close to her thighs and-

Knock knock knock.

“Zeke, I have the stuff you requested earlier.” The voice or Porco Galliard called from outside. “Fuck sake…” Zeke stressed under his breath “Y/N get under the desk.” Zeke whispered. Y/N grabbed the chair and crouched inside the desk “one moment Porco.”

Zeke unlocked the door and to Zekes discomfort Porco helped himself in, Zeke gradually made his way to sit down at the desk to place the paperwork, putting his glasses back on.  
“Porco is there something else you needed?”  
“Actually I was hoping I could speak to you about tomorrows meeting. I have some concerns.”  
“Porco, I’m sure it can wai-t.”  
“Is everything alright Zeke?”  
“Ye..ye-ah.” Zeke could feel Y/N from under the desk close her hands in on his waistband. “You wanted me to tell you what I wanted right? So here.” She whispered. Zeke was hesitant at first, and tried to keep his cool.  
“Ah- Porco what did you want?”  
Y/N embraced his cock from the outside softly teasing her fingers onto his belt before quietly pulling at the opening and unzipping his trousers.  
“Oh right, well I think that it is probably best to look for a location for when we capture Eren, right?”  
“We can discuss that over the week, Porco I…ha…a…ve a lot to do so I’m a bit preoccupied.”  
“Zeke, what’s wrong?”  
“You’re so hard.” Y/N whispered lasciviously.  
“I…just have an ache in my leg, and don’t feel too good.”  
Y/N smirked “I beg to differ.” Zeke grabbed her wrist vigorously, it was hard to hide but Porco didn’t question this.  
“Okay…hope it eases, I guess. Weird. Bye then.” Porco left.

With both his hands now attached to Y/N’s neck he pulled her from under and forcing her onto the desk spreading her legs to stand himself in between, he now had full control. “What do you think you’re playing at Y/N? You do realise-“ He drew her face closer to his. “That was a dangerous game.” Y/N smiled eagerly, immensely proud of herself.  
“Why do you look so pleased when I have such a tight grip around your fucking throat.”  
“I’ve been dreaming of this for so long.” She choked.  
But, her hands were still free, (which he forgot to notice) so with all her might she grabbed onto his shirt sliding herself into him. “Oh look at that, we fit together so well.” Y/N whispered, giving Zeke innocent eyes as she looked up at him. He gave her a smirk and instantaneously slammed her down on her back bonding her calves and thighs which his arms, spreading her once again, pushing himself into her groin as if it were a puzzle piece.  
“Stay put, like I said I have a lot to do today and I don’t want my time wasted with your silly games.” He kneeled down bringing his hands to her underwear “Oh…, it seems you’re already desperate for it.” Zeke whispered and Y/N could feel his hot breath on the outside as he taunted. He ran his thumb against her pussy as he slipped her panties off and began to kiss her thighs, teasing as he travelled his tongue closer to her sensitive spot. “I thought you didn’t want to waste your t-“ Y/N let out a trembling moan as he reached her clit, softly sucking it in light motions, she was already so sensitive from the excitement created earlier it was hard for her to not let go (not that she wanted to postpone her excitement). Zeke proceeded to speed up his movements, making sure not to be too hard with his tongue, keeping up a perfect balance. She was close now, her legs began to tense up and as her moans became louder, his grip tightened with her as she came to her climax. “Your sound is breathtaking.” Zeke smiled, wiping her sweetness from his lips, tasting it like candy.

Zeke had advanced to taking off his trousers revealing himself to her, tapping his hard cock against her, teasing her once again. “Let us wait so you can suck me off.” He grabbed Y/N by her hair making her kneel before him “Fucking whore! do it, you’ve wanted this so bad I can tell.” Without hesitation Y/N started to tease his tip with her on tongue holding a unyielding hand on his balls. Zeke gasped from the intensity “Y/N began to shift her mouth over his already hard cock making it reach all the way down her throat as she gratified him. “Fu-ck, your mouth feels s…o-“ Zeke could not muster up the words to express how good Y/N was making him feel right now, his soft groans pushed Y/N on even more building up a slow but steady pace, his cock twitching impatiently “I can’t wait anymore, I must feel you. Now get up and turn around.” Y/N liberated his cock from her mouth doing as he said with much anticipation.  
Zeke grabbed Y/N wrists pulling them behind her in one hand with his other hand preoccupied with grabbing her ass, pulling himself towards her. He began to rub his cock against her while once again teasing her pussy gently with it, sliding himself into her slowly.  
Letting go of her wrists he placed a hand around her hair pulling her up towards him as he thrusted, her dripping cunt made it effortless for him to fuck her harder. “You-re so fu-c-king, fuck!” Zeke was unable to compose himself at this point already and Y/N sensed this and pulled away. Y/N turned around sitting up and pulled Zeke back into her. “You’re such a fucking tease…” Zeke placed his hands on her chin and pulled her in kissing her, a short groan drawing from his mouth as he pushed himself in deeper. “I…love it.” He whispered pulling Y/N’s hair with one hand and the other hand reunited with her throat.  
“You like that don’t you?”  
Y/N nodded shakily with tears of pleasure drowning her face as his cock thrusted vigorously inside her. “I didn’t quite hear you.” With his grip tightening and his pace increasing she struggled to muster up a simple reply.  
“Y..e…ss…I…m go…ing to c-” she stuttered grabbing onto his arms as he continued.  
“Are you going to come?” He sneered. Forcing her down on her back again.  
“Then come you whore.” He whispered into her ear. “Yeah…you like it that bad then fucking come.” He spat, raising his voice this time.  
His sound was music to her ears, edging her closer and closer to climax. The way she tightened as he was inside complimented his cock perfectly and as he cried out “Fuu…ck…I-” through clenched teeth, she could feel his cock pulsating inside as his body let go.  
Out of breath Zeke let go of Y/N and still looking down he blushed slightly and smiled  
“You are a sight.”  
“Are you being shy? It’s not very like you.” Y/N laughed slightly which made Zeke revert back to his stubborn poker face, avoiding her eyes for a moment and blushing even more.  
When Zeke looked back at Y/N he pulled himself away dripping everywhere and Y/N hopped off the desk, stretched and place a comforting hand on his face. “I’ll be off now then.” She gave him a smile wrapping her arms around him quickly, since they were not something personal she didn’t want to jump directly into kissing him right now, but after placing her underwear on before moving over to fetch her cleaning stuff that she had left in the corner of the office.  
“I better clean this up quickly, so you can work in peace as you previously planned.” She laughed.  
“Yes…I mean wait.” Zeke paused, redressed and walked over to Y/N “Let me help.” He picked up a few items to assist her.  
“…are you free tonight?” He asked.  
“I can be.” Y/N replied, an excited feeling flowed through her stomach.  
“Want to go for a walk, I…would like to get to know you.” He said blushing again.  
“I would really like that.”  
“Once we clean up and I get that work done, meet me outside at 8pm?”  
“Great!”  
Zeke chuckled at Y/N excitement with a smile “Now lets clean up your mess.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if you see this please feel free to leave your thoughts and what I can improve on for next time. I have a lot of F/M (Reader) fics planned, but I would much prefer to create requests for people as I find that more enjoyable. Let me deliver the goods please I beg! Hehe.
> 
> Mango x


End file.
